1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical drive loader with a manual disk ejecting mechanism, particularly to a CD player loader which offers a manual disk ejecting mechanism when the electronic controlled disk ejecting mechanism does not operate normally or fails to function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, an optical storage medium has been known in which the feeding and ejecting mechanism of a CD player can be categorized into two types, one the tray-in type and the other is the slot-in type. In the conventional optical storage medium, a CD player typically uses an integrated circuit (IC) operated by electronic power to control the servo-motor for driving the feeding/ejecting mechanism. Thus, it is evident from the above description that a conventional optical storage medium requires electronic power for operating the feeding and ejecting mechanism of a CD player. However, the design of electronic operation results in the fact that a compact disk is held inside the CD player when an emergency occurs such as that power is suddenly shut down due to a power failure, thereby reducing the operation efficiency and increasing maintenance cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a manual disk mechanism for an optical medium wherein manual control is available for the functions of feeding and ejecting of a CD player, thereby enhancing the operation efficiency and reducing maintenance cost.
A primary object of the invention is to present an optical drive loader with a manual disk ejecting mechanism which does not affect the appearance of the operation panel and does not require dismantling of the housing for ejecting a disk so as to make it simple to be used.
The optical drive loader with a manual disk ejecting mechanism according to the present invention includes a frame, a disk receiving apparatus, a speed reduction apparatus, a driving apparatus, and a disk ejecting actuating part. Relying on the disk ejecting actuating part positioned on the frame, which is provided with a gear portion for driving the speed reduction apparatus and a roll stem portion positioned at the center of the gear portion extruding along the central axis.
When the driving apparatus does not operate normally or fails to function, users can use a tool going through a through hole of the housing turning the roll stem portion to rotate the gear portion and enable the speed reduction apparatus to move the disk receiving apparatus to the feeding/ejecting position. A through hole is disposed on the housing corresponding to the roll stem portion, so as to avoid the through hole being disposed on the operation panel to affect the appearance of the operation panel. Also, users are allowed to stick a tool going through the through hole for turning the disk ejecting actuating part so as to achieve the effect that it is not necessary to dismantle the housing for ejecting the disk manually.